toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06
is the sixth episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on February 9, 2018. The episode was written by Kurasumi Sunayama, storyboarded by Michio Fukuda and directed by Tomio Yamauchi, with animation direction by Nozomu Shimazaki, Jouji Yanase, Ichirou Ogawa, Satoshi Mutsuda, Takurou Sakurai and Hiroshi Numata. Kanami and Hiyori continue on their journey to Irozaki. However, with Ellen and Kaoru separated from each other after the fight between three of the Origami Family Elite Guards, Kaoru is forced to make choices. Meanwhile, the Elite Guards interrogate Ellen in hopes to find a link between her, the deployed S-Equipment, and the fugitives that are still at large. Synopsis Kaoru woke up, with Nene's help, to a message from Ellen, saying that she will "check up on something". In reality, Ellen went directly to the command center of the Special Ritual Riot Squad in Ebisu, and ended up interrogated by Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana, who retreated earlier. Ellen told the two Elite Guards that she was in Ebisu on a self-imposed effort to capture the fugitives, and feigned ignorance on the S-Equipment pods deployed nearby. However, the Elite Guard remained suspicious and they decided to keep her for further questioning. In a private talk, Maki admitted to Suzuka that the previous night's battle against Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou had made her less calm about her actions and she left to settle her thoughts. Suzuka felt the same, albeit hiding this from Maki, and she decided to put the pressure on Ellen if she was an ally of the two Toji that defeated them previously. After giving Ellen a quick lunch, Suzuka proceeded with asking her about the S-Equipment, and soon realized that the Kohagura surname sounded familiar. Ellen confirmed that her parents, Jacqueline Anne Kohagura and Kimitake Kohagura, are working together in the field of S-Equipment development, but she knew that they do not have the permission to launch S-Equipment pods on their own. Suzuka then instead directed her attention to Ellen's grandfather, Richard Friedman, the pioneer in the development of S-Equipment who was said to have disappeared for some time, and speculated that Friedman might have established contact with Mokusa after reemerging in Japan or is even part of the core founders of the anti-Origami group. Eventually, Suzuka left after seeing Ellen's lack of cooperation, but warned her that her friend Kaoru has crossed swords with Yomi Satsuki, another member of the Elite Guard, and such an action is punishable by death. Hiyori and Kanami were six kilometers away from Irozaki, and they soon reunited with Nene and Kaoru. As Kaoru focused on making sure that the two reach the meeting place, Hiyori and Kanami asked about Ellen's whereabouts, to which Kaoru was unable to respond immediately. At the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, Yume was playing around alone in Yukari Origami's office, taking President Yukina Takatsu by surprise. Yukari, on the other hand, is deep within the shrine complex located inside the Origami estate, observing the massive stockpile of Noro gathered from slain Aradama. After the failed interrogation, Suzuka brought Maki back to the command center, and Maki immediately assumed leadership of the troops there, moving them to Minamiizu in response to reports of "girls in uniform" sighted there. Meanwhile, Ellen made her move as soon as Suzuka and Maki left, knocking out the soldiers and retrieving her okatana. Then, she stumbled upon a camera feed of Yomi injecting a vial into her nape, something that Yomi quickly discovered herself, and a fight broke out between the two. Despite the Aradama swarm that she controls, Ellen managed to fight her way against Yomi, to the point where Yomi, in her desperation, injected another vial into her neck. Yomi grew a horn where her right eye should be, and was soon sturdy enough that she was able to withstand a punch in the stomach, much to Ellen's concern. News of Ellen's escape eventually reached Maki and Suzuka, but they decided to leave the match to the third-seat Elite Guard. Meanwhile, Ellen was weakened enough to the point of being unable to use Utsushi. Suddenly, Kaoru appeared along with Kanami and Hiyori, and Kanami revealed that she was informed about Yomi's usage of Aradama. As Kanami and Ellen made their escape, Hiyori and Kaoru confronted Yomi. However, seeing Yomi gain immense strength by injecting eight vials at the same time forced Kaoru and Hiyori on a momentary retreat. With Hiyori and Kaoru unable to fight back, Kanami tried to confront Yomi by herself, but was quickly put at a disadvantage. It was only when the noro in Yomi's body became unstable that Kanami managed to escape danger. Ellen soon organized an escape by contacting a Mokusa submarine, and the Elite Guard were forced to make their own retreat orders. The Elite Guard returned to the headquarters, and they were greeted with news that the Mokusa submarine had evaded detection. Yukari soon appeared to dismiss Presidents Yukina Takatsu, Ema Hashima and Iroha Gojou of their duties in the pursuit. Mai and Sayaka parted ways on friendly terms, and even exchanged numbers with each other, while Ema received a request from President Sana Maniwa. Meanwhile, Yukina remained desperate for Yukari Origami's favor. Episode Gallery Characters * Kaoru Mashiko * Nene * Ellen Kohagura * Suzuka Konohana * Maki Shidou * Hiyori Juujou * Kanami Etou * Yukina Takatsu * Yume Tsubakuro * Yukari Origami * Ema Hashima * Iroha Gojou * Mai Yanase * Sayaka Itomi * Sana Maniwa Trivia Insights by Hisane Kannazuki This time, I'm going to expand on Ellen's statement: "A Toji's strength does not lie within the sword alone." Actually, Ellen uses karate (i.e., Ryukyu Kempo). In the case of Taisha-ryu, most of the kicks used are front kicks, but spinning kicks are also frequently used and, for that reason, Kanami even likened it to a martial art during Episode 4. Moving on, regarding Yomi, she did swing her sword around in combat, she was able to pursue a fleeing Ellen, and she underwent a shift into an Aradama form, but there weren't any scenes that use Shinjin-ryu, which is disappointing. Right on time, Takanashi-sensei has uploaded a video, which demonstrates kenjutsu with a front kick. In the case of Ellen using Taisha-ryu kicking kata, I wonder if it is the same (although Kanami naturally knows, and sensed that it is karate based on her spinning kick). (Link to video) Later on, the last part involves the nakadori used by Maki. Through this, she drove through Hiyori, and it is likely to retain this scene for the anime. (Link to video) Source: Tweet 1, Tweet 2, Tweet 3, Tweet 4 Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第6話「人と穢れの狭間」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第6話「人と穢れの狭間」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes